That naughty dream of hers
by Thearistacats
Summary: Ahsoka has a naughty dream about her teacher Mr. Skywalker. What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for a reason kiddies!


Ok this is a one shot for Kelly A.K.A. **anakinxahsoka112**. It had to inclue the Temple, A lemon, and randomness. Note this is my first time writing a lemon so sorry if it feels rushed. I was blushing madly the entire time. So please enjoy. This is an Anakin and Ahsoka story. And there is some Padme bashing. I hope this was worth the wait!

Warning this contains a lemon so if you are offended by that and teacherxstudent type of pairing DO NOT READ! And some mild swearing. Seriously just click that back button.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

XXX

Ahsoka stared out of the window in boredom. It wasn't until the new teacher Mr. Skywalker had called her name three times that she finally realized what was going on. Blushing madly due to the embarrassment and the intensity of her teachers gaze she answered the question perfectly. Her best friend Liana poked her in the ribs and waggled her eye brows suggestively to their teacher.

Ahsoka sighed and rolled her eyes. Just about every girl in the temple had a crush on their teacher. With his fresh out of battle body (he had many impressive scars that drove women wild), the shaggy wheat blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and that scar over his left eye it was a wonder why his ex wife Padme the former Senator for Nabo. It was rumored she got pregnant by another man. Of course why any woman would cheat on him the women of the temple had no idea. Padme was a bit on the stupid side.

Thankfully the bell rang just in time so she couldn't doze off in fantasy world about her teacher. Ahsoka stood up and waited for Liana to gather her stuff. She had been passing notes to her crush all throughout the class.

"Ahsoka." Mr. Skywalker called.

The young girl turned around and looked at him her baby blue eyes wide. "Yes?" she asked.

"Please see me after school to discuss your punishment for failing to pay attention to my class." He said eyes on the papers before him.

"Yes sir." She said turning and heading.

"Oooooo one on one time with the teacher! Damn you! You lucky bitch!" Liana said to her angrily.

Ahsoka shrugged and grinned back at her innocently. "Sorry. Maybe next time you can have him." She said.

"Humph!" Liana said as they walked to their next class.

Three hours later school was over and Padawans were heading back to their masters. Ahsoka on the other hand was trembling from head to foot as she stood outside of Mr. Skywalkers door. Now it was Lianas turn to roll her eyes.

"It's not he's gonna propose." She told her friend.

Ahsoka gulped. "I know but he is just so intimidating and stuff."

"'And stuff.'" Liana repeated. "You mean other than his major hottie factor?"

Ahsoka sighed shuffling from one foot to the other. "Yeah that I guess."

Liana sighed and face palmed herself. "Just go in shake that cute ass tortuga butt of yours. Bat them baby blues and bam you can get out of any punishment." She said. "Besides my master is away and I'll be terribly board without you."

"Oh thanks." Ahsoka said. "Really. I feel much better."

"Yep that's why ya love me!" Liana said cheerfully. "Now go. It can't be all that bad."

"Says you." Ahsoka muttered.

She sighed and knocked on the door. After a few painful seconds she heard a come in. Taking a deep breath she opened the door said bye to Liana and walked in.

Anakin was sitting at his desk correcting some papers. He gestured to the seat across from his desk and Ahsoka sat down carefully. After a few minutes he put the papers away and looked at Ahsoka. Said girl fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"So Miss Tano what should we do about your lack of attention?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know sir." She replied timidly.

"This isn't the first time. I have noticed you keep getting distracted. Is it because of that friend of yours?" he asked.

"Oh no it's not Lianas fault sir." Ahsoka said quickly defending her. Outside the door Liana rolled her eyes and grinned. Typical Ahsoka.

"So then what seems to be the problem? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes sir."

"Are sure you're sleeping alright? Girls your age need lots of sleep but preferably not during school."

"I guess I am sir."

Anakin looked her over with a critical gaze. Ahsoka went a light shade of pink and looked around the room.

"Are you sure you are telling me everything Miss Tano?"

Ahsoka nodded. Anakin sighed and rubbed his forehead. Maybe fighting would be easier.

"Is it your ummm time?" he asked turning a light shade of pink.

Ahsoka went ever deeper pink. "N-no sir." She said.

Anakin nodded. "Well what should we do to make sure you won't fall asleep during my class again?"

"I really don't know sir."

Anakin nodded. "Now according to my sources every female in this temple has a small crush on me. Right?"

Ahsoka looked up in surprise. "Ummm I think so sir."

"Including you?"

"I…errr…ummm…well" Ahsoka said going beet red.

"Please Miss Tano tell the truth." He told her.

"Yes." She said softly.

"What?" he asked inching closer.

"Yes sir I do." She said a bit louder.

Anakin leaned back in his chair smiling to himself. 'Most excellent.' He thought to himself.

He got up and put his hand under Ahsoka chin forcing her to look at him. In one swift move he captured her lips in a breath taking kiss. When he came up for air Ahsoka was dazed and confused. He quickly went over pulled the shades down on all the windows and locked the door.

Anakin went back over to Ahsoka and took her lips in another kiss. After a few seconds Ahsoka closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist loving how she melted into him. He gently bit her lower lip as if asking for permission. Ashoka quickly let him enter as he explored her mouth tasting ever inch. Ahsoka hesitantly did the same. She moaned against his mouth. Anakin smirked. 'Oh dear lord I am going to hell for this.' He thought.

Breaking the kiss and ignoring the protest from Ahsoka he looked down her body. Taking a deep breath he looked at her face again.

"Ahsoka I have wanted to do this for a very long time." He told her. "And I know you can't possibly be in love with me to at least allow this simple man to have one thing." He whispered into her ear.

Ahsoka shivered. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Your body." He told her.

Ahsoka looked at him shocked but nodded. Anakin kissed her and without breaking the kiss he furiously worked at how to undo her top. Ahsoka had to help him a little. Soon clothes were flying everywhere.

Breaking the kiss and ignoring the cry of protest from Ahsoka he picked her up bridal style and layed her down on his desk sending stuff flying.

He stepped back and looked at the naked girl. Nice soft and small breasts, smooth stomach from all the training and a damn nice body all over. He leaned down and kissed her before leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck before pausing at that sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. He bit down and sucked briefly on it. Ahsoka gasped and stifled and moan of pleasure.

Outside of the door Liana was having a heart attack. She crossed herself then went back to listening.

Going down ward Anakin paused while he licked the valley between her breasts and going over to her right nipple. Biting down he suck and smirked as a moan of pleasure came from Ashoka's throat. Licking it he played with the other one causing the young girl go crazy.

'Already?' Anakin thought. 'She's going crazy already?'

Abandoning her boobs and ignoring Ahsoka he went even lower and lower. Spreading her leg apart Anakin looked at her. Nodding once Anakin took that a sign to go ahead. He slowly slid one finger in her and slid it in and out at a slow pace. Ahsoka's breathing became shallow as she pictured what would soon happen.

Anakin slid another finger inside of her. Ahsoka whimpered at the pain but one kiss from Anakin made her forget the whole thing. Breaking the kiss Anakin went faster and faster inside of her. Ahsoka moaned and arched her back. She spread her legs ever wider (causing more things to fly all over) to let him have a better advantage angle. Anakin slowly played with her clit which made Ahsoka go even crazier with pleasure and lust.

Outside of the door Liana had her mouth open in shock. 'no way. This can't be my Ahsoka.' She thought. "The girl can't even stand when I mention sex let alone have it!" she muttered. Shaking her head Liana pressed her ear against the door trying not to miss anything.

Anakin pulled his fingers out ignoring Ahsoka he quickly kissed her before slowly putting the head of himself in her. Ahsoka quickly tangled her hands in his hair. Ever so slowly he eased himself in her a bit more each time until he was fully in her.

"It will hurt the first few times but it gets better." He promised.

Ahsoka nodded weakly and prepared herself.

Slowly he pulled out and shoved himself in side of her again and again. Ahsoka quickly found his mouth and moaned into it. Faster and faster he went harder and harder. Ahsoka was losing it. Bit by bit she was losing her self control. She arched her hips up so he came at a new angle. 'Padme was an idiot.' She thought.

Their breathing ragged and after a few more minutes Ahsoka had her first ever orgasm. She and Anakin came together. United as one. Slowly Anakin slowed down then stopped completely. He looked at the girl beneath him. Her eyes we tired and misted over. Anakin couldn't help but smile down at her. Ahsoka smiled back at him.

Ever the gentlemen Anakin gave her his hand and helped her sit up. They went around picking up clothes. After putting them on they looked at each other. Blue to blue.

"If anyone asks you had to write lines." He told her gruffly and started organizing his desk.

Ahsoka nodded and left the room biting back tears. Liana quickly backed away and looked like she had been pacing when Ahsoka closed the door.

"What did he want?" Liana asked innocently.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I learned one thing though." She said.

"What?" Liana asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I hate him and fluffy bunnies." Ahsoka said just as innocent.

She leaned over to her. "I'll tell ya in the room."

Liana grinned and nodded.

"Ashoka!" Liana hissed poking her.

Ashoka jumped and realized it had all been a dream. She looked at the girl next to her. "What?" Liana pointed to the front of the room.

That's when she realized her day dream, at least the first part, had been true.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What is one hundred time three hundred?" her teacher asked.

"Thirty thousand." She answered back.

"Good girl." Her teacher went back to her lesson.

"So what was the dream about?" Liana asked her curiously.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I tell ya back at the room and one more things. You know how I said I wanted a bunny for my birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Liana said.

"I don't want one anymore." Ahsoka said staring straight ahead.

Liana looked at her weirdly before going back to passing notes to her crush. Ahsoka smiled and doodled in her notebook. What Liana didn't know was that fluffy bunnies had been watching them. Weird? Yes. Crazy? Probably. Did she know why they were there? Not a chance.

The bell rang and they gathered their stuff up to leave. The teacher asked Ahsoka to stop. Turing she did.

"Miss Tano please report back to me after school is done to discuss your punishment." Her teacher said.

Ahsoka burst out laughing. Liana and the teacher exchanged a worried glance. "Maybe I should take her to the hospital wing madam." Liana said.

The teacher nodded and went back to organizing her desk. Liana lead a still giggling like a manic Ahsoka to the hospital wing to have her checked.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked herself.

Ashoka just giggled and skipped along happily.

XXX

Yay done! I hope this was to your liking Kelly! It took me a few hours to do and I'm not completely happy with it mostly the lemon part but it will have to do. And the lemon wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Oh this is going to be my last new story and updating for a while.


End file.
